<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want your midnights by magical_traveler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281062">I want your midnights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler'>magical_traveler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Big Dick Draco, Come Kink, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Draco gets instaboners, F/M, Magical Creatures, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, PWP, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Self Loathing Draco Malfoy, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact was Hermione Granger was his mate, but she would never want him. The yearning and instinct to be at her side he felt every moment would not be reciprocated if he told her the truth. She would probably be horrified, or worse she would see him as one of her magical creature projects. She would blindly see something to save and coddle, defend from wizardkind even, but not build a life with. </p><p>He dropped his head in his hands and sighed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I want your midnights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxinabox/gifts">jaxxinabox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello reader!</p><p>This work was inspired by <a href="https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/625818502096388096">this art</a>.</p><p>Jaxx, thank you for being an amazing friend! I love talking head canons, fandom, and art with you! </p><p>Follow her here: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/jaxx_art_box/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco felt a chill run down his spine. <em> She’s around </em> he thought to himself. The melody of her voice danced in the air. It was haunting the way it made him feel. The way her lips shifted to form every word she spoke was mesmerizing. He imagined how her mouth would feel around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>His trousers became tight. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to stop doing this,” he muttered into his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>The fact was Hermione Granger was his mate, but she would never want him. The yearning and instinct to be at her side he felt every moment would not be reciprocated if he told her the truth. She would probably be horrified, or worse she would see him as one of her magical creature projects. She would blindly see something to save and coddle, defend from wizardkind even, but not build a life with. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione would take pity on him if she found out. She wouldn’t be his mate because she loved him. She would do it because it was the noble thing to do for a magical creature. </p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t want to wake up in his arms, legs tangled under the sheets, basking in the warm rays of sun peeking through the curtains. She wouldn’t roll over and nuzzle into the crook of his neck, her warm breath on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>He dropped his head in his hands and sighed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The attempts at calming thoughts were no help to quell the pull to her. His nerves were burning him from the inside out as he shifted against the cool silk sheets. </p><p> </p><p>The urges were easy to control at first. The pull of a Veela to their mate was unstoppable according to the books and private diaries in the manor library. He remembered scoffing at the fact after he’d begun his research. </p><p> </p><p>The Blacks had undocumented Veela ancestory that only presented in the male line. There wasn’t a pattern to how it was presented, but only males were documented as being Veela. The last Black male heir who presented with Veela traits was a great-uncle over two hundred years ago, Draco discovered. Digging through old diaries and journals, he researched how to find his mate. According to his ancestors, a Veela will know by the song of their mate. </p><p> </p><p>The second Hermione stepped off the lift and looked at Draco his first day at the Ministry, a song began in his ears. He knew. Damn him. Of all the witches, of course fate would mercilessly have her be his mate. It had been months and the song only became more insistent in his mind. If she was around, the world ceased to exist and he would just imagine the life he wished he could have with her. He wanted to go to her, tell her he loved her, and give her everything he and the Malfoy name could offer. </p><p> </p><p>Draco knew he was fucked. </p><p> </p><p>He searched for a way to take out his Veela side, or even suppress it, but there was no escape. He couldn’t run from this. It was either tell her or go insane from staying away. There were days he considered the latter. Tonight was a night he considered insanity. The pull to be with her, in every sense, was beginning to consume him. </p><p> </p><p>He reminded himself why he would rather have insanity. To mate with a Veela is to mate for life. The Veela will love no other. Infidelity was unfathomable. </p><p> </p><p>For the mate, it was different. They didn’t necessarily have to love the Veela, they just had to accept the veela and perform the bonding ceremony. He knew she would do it, but he didn’t want to take away her choice. </p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a thought he had that didn’t end up connecting or leading to Hermione. When he would try to find solace in the library, he would imagine all the ways he could have her in the aisles of books. The image of bending her over the research tables, holding her arse in his hands, pushing into her wet, velvet folds as she moaned his name was a frequent fantasy of his. </p><p> </p><p>His cock twitched. <em> Fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Clenching the sheets, he tried to banish the thoughts of her away. But instead of lustful thoughts, the thoughts he wished he could vanish floated to the forefront of his mind, thoughts of Hermione’s cold eyes after being tortured on the drawing room floor as he stood there, useless. The thought of her bleeding began to ignite the Veela instinct to protect. </p><p> </p><p>He shot out of bed and opened the window. His wings unfolded, glistening in the moonlight, the black tips a painful reminder of the mistakes he made during the war. </p><p> </p><p>The brisk night air slashed against his skin as he flew to her, just to make sure she was safe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her balcony was small, but enough for him to land on as he peered through her window. He folded in his wings. The night was dark but the light from the moon seeped through the panes and touched her face. She was curled into her covers, her face relaxed as he’d ever seen it. She looked breathtaking. </p><p> </p><p>Draco suddenly envied the moonlight's ability to gracefully touch her skin. The sheets were his enemy for being able to wrap around her and keep her safe. Her pillow was a traitor for giving her head a place to be other than his body. </p><p> </p><p>He shook those thoughts away. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t his. He was only hers, even if she didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next six nights he found himself on her cramped balcony, watching her sleep. He brewed potions to keep himself awake and alert during the day. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s melody seemed to never leave his mind now. It was as if it entered his bloodstream and seeped into every part of him. The second she walked off the lift and greeted her coworkers, his body burned. </p><p> </p><p>She stirred, pushing him out of his thoughts. From the window, he could make out a frown as her eyebrows bunched together. That was the face she made when she was having trouble figuring out a difficult problem. </p><p> </p><p>He unlocked the window with a nonverbal spell and crawled into her bedroom. As he approached her bed, he saw a tear fall from her face. A second was ready to join, but before he could stop himself he gently wiped it away. </p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Hermione slashed her arm in the air. Her feet began kicking under the sheets and then she screamed. “Please don’t hurt him! Please!” A steady stream of tears carved a path down her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do anything, but please don’t hurt him,” she muttered between sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her cry was unbearable. His whole body felt uneasy seeing her in pain, so he crawled into the bed next to her. His arm wrapped around her body loosely, his head resting next to hers. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You’re safe,” he whispered in her ear. For one moment, he let himself believe she was crying for him. “I’m here. We’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She sniffled and her body began to relax. A sigh fell from her lips. Her fingers touched his hand loosely.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her close and she snuggled into the curve of his body. <em> It was only for tonight </em> was his final thought before drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes shot open. He looked around and saw some moonlight still peeking through the curtains. It wasn’t dawn yet, but the golden rays of the sun were beginning to mix with the white moonlight. He realized that he’d actually slept for the first time in weeks. A rustle of the sheets pulled his eyes to the petite woman next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Her chestnut hair was a frantic mess, but she was somehow the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Her breasts rose and fell with a steady rhythm and her lashes rested gently against her cheeks. She was still curled up next to him, but she’d rolled over and her hand was resting on his chest. A sigh escaped her lips. </p><p> </p><p>His heart began to race. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully extracting himself, Draco got out of the bed only to be greeted by another creature. That damn cat Granger always went on about, Crookshanks. The cat sat by the foot of the bed on a bench and stared. Against his better judgement, Draco bent down and Crookshanks walked over to inspect him. After a minute of careful consideration, the cat rubbed against Draco’s hand, purring. </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Draco pushed the curtains aside and went back through the window, making sure to lock it. He unfurled his wings. A small pain rippled in his heart at the thought of leaving his mate, but he put it in his box labeled <em> Granger </em> in his mind and flew away.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t mean for the visits to become a steady occurrence. He definitely didn’t mean for him crawling into her bed and curling up next to her to become a habit either, but somehow he found himself in her blue cotton sheets another night. Her hair was smooth despite the mess it was on the pillow. He let his fingers run through the curls as he watched over her. </p><p> </p><p>She dreamed often. When she would have nightmares, he would speak to her in soothing tones. Sometimes she dreamed about something that made her smile or giggle. </p><p> </p><p>He knew how this might look if she found out. Honestly, if she only hexed him until his balls fell off, he would consider it a light punishment. But he couldn’t stop, even though he should. He should tell her she was his mate. He should stop coming, start fighting against the urges the bond was making him feel. He should leave, but he couldn't. </p><p> </p><p>He felt her stir. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes began to open and Draco felt his heart beat erratically in his chest. He pulled his arm away and leapt out of the bed, into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s there?” she asked. She slowly sat up and reached for her wand on the bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed quiet. This was it. He was caught. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’ve been coming here. I thought it was a dream at first, but it isn’t, is it?” Her voice danced through the darkness as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re real. I told Ginny I thought I felt someone in my bed with me, but she said I was just imagining things. I hear you speaking to me. You talk me out of the nightmares. I should be afraid, unknown man in my bed and all, but I’m not. I feel like I should be with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco’s heart beat fast in his chest. He didn’t know what possessed him, but he cast a voice alteration charm to disguise himself. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. But, please. This is the one question I can’t answer. I will give you anything you want, answer any other question but that one. I’d do anything for you.” </p><p> </p><p>He knew this was true. He couldn’t lie to her and he certainly couldn’t deny her if she pressed. The Veela in him would always demand he please his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Her face scrunched up as she seemed to ponder on his words. “Why don’t you want me to know who you are?” </p><p> </p><p>“You would be appalled at my identity,” he answered with a quiver in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“You assume this, yet I’ve let you sleep in my bed with me the last five nights.” A smile spread across her lips. It quickly fell. She looked over to the darkness where he was hiding. “Do you mind telling me things about yourself? Do you feel a sense that we are right together like I do?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to answer, not really, but the Veela inside him fought to please its mate. He crafted a careful reply. “I feel a strong connection to you, yes. When we are together I feel a sense of calm, peace for the first time in what feels like ages.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will you come back to bed if you have my word I won’t turn on the lights?” Her teeth caught her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt his cock twitch. She was inviting him to her bed. He let himself feel a sense of happiness. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you.” </p><p> </p><p>He waited until she’d closed her eyes, then walked back to the bed. After slipping under the covers, he wrapped his arm comfortably around her waist. </p><p> </p><p>She hummed and his heart sank at the thought of leaving in a few short hours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ginny, I’m telling you he’s real! He spoke to me last night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, you just had a vivid dream. Maybe you should get back out there. Start coming out with me and seeing what the male population has to offer.” </p><p> </p><p>A flare of anger and possessive thoughts came alive in Draco’s mind at Ginny’s words. Hermione was his. He willed himself to walk from the corner where he was spying on their conversation. </p><p> </p><p><em> Stop, </em> he told himself. <em> She isn’t mine. </em>  </p><p> </p><p>He could reveal himself. The nights had gone well and Hermione seemed to trust him. They spent the previous night speaking about reforms to magical creature laws, Hermione being exceptionally passionate about elf rights. </p><p> </p><p>It was thrilling to see her talk about something she was zealous about. Her eyes sparked and her smile was wide, pushing into her cheeks. When she spoke, her hands were active in the conversation, pairing with her voice to describe her thoughts, opinions, and dreams. </p><p> </p><p>It was enchanting.</p><p> </p><p><em> She isn’t mine, </em> he reminded himself. </p><p> </p><p>He walked back to his desk and looked at the black clock sitting near the growing pile of paperwork he couldn’t focus on to finish. “Only three more hours of suffering to go.” </p><p> </p><p>The thoughts of Hermione engulfed him now. He barely got through an hour of paperwork before concentration was an elusive fantasy. Everything led him back to her. He attempted to work from home. Trying to concentrate in the Manor was just as much of a joke. </p><p> </p><p>In the library, he could only conjure thoughts of having her against the bookshelves and on the research tables. Watching her walk through the aisles of tomes, plucking her favorites off the shelves to stack on her bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>In the study she would sit with him, looking over the paperwork for Malfoy Industries. Hermione could help him turn it into something good, something to help people. She would sit on his desk, skirt shifting up her thighs, knickers nowhere to be found. A glint in her eye as she licked her lips, pushing the papers to the side. Her legs would part, revealing her perfectly trimmed cunt. She would let him have her on the desk, breathy moans escaping from her lips, screams of pleasure ripped from her body. </p><p> </p><p>In his bedroom he could worship her properly. He would trail kisses everywhere on her body he could reach. He could make her come on his tongue while his hands held her from squirming. He would enter her folds while looking into her brown eyes, his cock filling her with pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>In the bedroom three doors down from his, on the right, would be where their child would sleep. He imagined her in the moonlight late at night, holding it, whispering words of love. </p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head to escape the thoughts. To escape <em> her </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He heard the clicking of heels on the tile and smelled her perfume. </p><p> </p><p>“Ginny, he is real. I feel a connection to him, unlike anything I’ve ever felt. He is gentle and listens to me. He understands me.” Hermione’s voice was strong as they approached the area of desks. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure it isn’t just, I don’t know, desire? Lust? Seriously, a good romp is what you need. When was the last time you got laid?” Ginny replied simply. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed. “Maybe you’re right, Gin. Maybe I’ll join you this weekend and I can pick up a guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s heart sank. No. Plummeted. He felt physically sick. Did she really mean it? He fought every instinct to run from his desk and intercept them. He would show her he loved her by cradling her head and kissing her, breathing in her scent like it was oxygen. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to act. He needed a plan. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt a connection to him. Maybe she would accept him? She could want the mornings curled up together in bed. </p><p> </p><p>He dared to dive into the possibility as he grabbed his papers and rushed to the Floo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco felt her shift next to him. He smelled her shampoo and felt her thumb rubbing circles on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to know who you are.” Hermione said intensely. </p><p> </p><p>The blood in his body, normally hot from her touch, ran ice cold. He froze. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled over to face him and before he could move or do anything she opened her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The shock on her face stung worse than any curse Draco had the displeasure of experiencing. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco?” she whispered. She covered her mouth with her hand. </p><p> </p><p>The erection he suddenly had at the sound of his name on her lips couldn’t have come at a more inopportune time. </p><p> </p><p>Draco scrambled from the bed. He needed to get away. This wasn’t the plan. This wasn’t how he wanted her to find out. He was going to win her over, take her on dates. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Draco, stop!” </p><p> </p><p>He was halfway out the window, embarrassed and angry at himself but stopped. A Veela couldn’t refuse their mate. His foot found the cold wooden floor of her room and he turned around to face her. He felt goosebumps prickle underneath his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“How—why? Please don’t go. I—I just wanted to know who I felt such a connection with. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” She got out of the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes were pleading. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, Granger, because suddenly looking at a bloke with shock when finding out it’s him who’s been sharing a bed with you for the past three weeks makes a man want to stay.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe if this bloke would’ve actually been a man we wouldn’t be in this situation!” She huffed, face reddening, and crossed her arms across her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Her face fell a moment later. “Why didn’t you tell me it was you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Granger, would you have let me come back if you knew? Are you going to let me still come to your bed? Let me pull you close and soothe the nightmares that I probably help cause? I’m not naive.” </p><p> </p><p>He felt his hopes of a life with her breaking, shattering into millions of pieces with every word. His body began to tense at the thought of walking away. </p><p> </p><p>“The look on your face was enough and told me what I needed to know. I was foolish to keep coming back, to think—“ he cut himself off. Finishing that sentence would be acknowledging his feelings for her. It hurt too much. </p><p> </p><p>Looking over at her, he felt his heart fall to his stomach. His chest tightened and it felt like air wouldn’t come in his body. He wanted to move, to run away from this pain. </p><p> </p><p>The face she held was impassive. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, placing the feelings in a shoebox and hiding them away in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes, she was right in front of him. Before he could try to get away, to save them both the trouble, she embraced him. </p><p> </p><p>Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed her face to his torso. </p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t foolish.” She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. “You stupid idiot, just because I was shocked doesn’t mean I was unhappy.” </p><p> </p><p>He schooled the surprise in his face and watched her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, I feel a connection to you. What happened at Hogwarts is in the past. You might’ve been an outright arse then, but you are a good man now. I feel safe with you. Please say you’ll stay with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled her arms from around him and looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>He took in her face, how she looked at him with hope in her eyes. They glistened in the moonlight. He wanted to look at them forever, and he hoped he could. His eyes gazed at her perfect lips, the bow just right. </p><p> </p><p>The smile she held moments earlier dropped. “Oh, okay. Um, I guess you can leave if you want. Maybe I was the foolish one.” Her body turned away, but not before he saw the tears begin to fall down her face. She walked back to her bed, her steps slow. </p><p> </p><p>Draco moved and wrapped his arms around her. Tears fell down his face, falling into her hair. He couldn’t hold back anymore. She deserved to know. </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, all I’ve wanted is you. Everything you are, you are so good. I just want to give you the world.” </p><p> </p><p>A broken sob echoed in the room. He felt her body tremble. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a Veela, Hermione. I’ve known for some time, but you’re my mate. I know this is a lot to take in, I’m sorry. But if you don’t want me, I will go. You’ll never see me again. I don’t want you to think you have to be with me.” He shuddered as the last words left his mouth. They tasted like ash.</p><p> </p><p>“This can be the last time I come here. If that’s what you want.” Another tear escaped from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He felt her move and loosened his grip around her. His hands fell to her hips and his eyes met hers. </p><p> </p><p>“A Veela? Draco, that is—incredible.” A bright smile beamed from her face. “The books on Veelas and their mates are rare, the wizarding community is tight-lipped on them. I have a million questions.” </p><p> </p><p>His heart sank even deeper. </p><p> </p><p>She would only see him as a creature, not a man. </p><p> </p><p>Draco felt himself frown, but quickly set his features and boxed up the pain he felt. He felt a small hand brush his. Her fingers interlaced with his. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione paused and looked up at him. “Give me tonight. Let me show you I want you, because I do. I don’t care what you are.” Her words came cautiously and yet with something he couldn’t quite place. The brown in her eyes softened as she spoke. “You’ve been visiting me for weeks. I feel safe with you, Draco. I want to show you how safe.” </p><p> </p><p>Her hand came up to cradle his cheek. He leaned in to the soft, warm touch. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled him down into a soft brush of lips. Their eyes met for a second. </p><p> </p><p>Everything stopped. In that moment all he could do was think of how badly he wanted to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>He pressed more firmly against her mouth, pouring in the months of anguish to show her how desperately he wanted her. His lips covered hers. The desire for her, only her, rushed through him. His hand wound into her soft curls at the back of her head. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips parted and his tongue swept her mouth. His tongue dove into her mouth again, mingling with hers. He felt his heart picking up speed as he continued to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand reached around and held his forearm. Her touch was like fire and electrified his body. Hermione lightly touched him, just enough to make his breath catch. </p><p> </p><p>His resolve snapped. </p><p> </p><p>Clothes were quickly discarded onto the floor and she was bare in front of him, blue sheets against her tan skin. Her freckles formed starry patterns on her shoulders and chest. </p><p> </p><p>He promised himself he would make a mental map of all of them, committing each to memory. His lips would touch every one while he pleasured her and she chanted his name. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t deserve her, he didn’t deserve this, but he would spend every moment for the rest of his life trying. </p><p> </p><p>Her body was tense but relaxed as he brushed a curl behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Draco leaned down and pressed chaste kisses around her navel. Working his way up to her breasts with his mouth, his hand set to work slowly circling her clit. </p><p> </p><p>She moaned at his ministrations. Her fingers moved through his hair, lightly tugging him up her body. </p><p> </p><p>His lips pressed tender kisses at her collarbone and followed an unseen path up her neck to the place behind her ear. Swapping sides, he lightly bit down where her neck met her shoulders and a small gasp rang in his ears. His tongue soothed the reddening skin. </p><p> </p><p>One finger tentatively tried her entrance and he heard her hiss through her teeth. He noticed she was already wet. Draco looked up at her and she eagerly nodded for him to continue. He pulled it out and tried again, going in knuckle deep. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, please,” Hermione whined. Her hands gripped the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>He divested himself of his clothes and caught Hermione staring at his cock as he climbed back over her. </p><p> </p><p>She reached out and caressed it, slowly pumping as Draco tried to control his breathing. His chest was tight. She was touching him, a fantasy come true. Her fingers barely fit around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. <em> Fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Any blood that was left circulating his body immediately rushed to his cock and it ached. He wanted relief. </p><p> </p><p>His finger teased her entrance again, entering and slowly stroking the spongy spot at the front of her walls. He added a second finger. His thumb paid attention to her clit, adjusting speed and pressure with her moans. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and her mouth shifted to an O as she came. Her cunt clenched around his fingers and the come coated his hand. She was dripping. </p><p> </p><p>Draco gave her a moment to catch her breath and lined up the tip of his cock at her entrance. </p><p> </p><p>He bent down to kiss her and he pushed himself into her entrance. It was tight and did it feel fucking divine. </p><p> </p><p>He saw her grimace at the intrusion. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling back out, he slowly pushed in again, trying to not hurt her. He felt every ridge in her walls contract and pull him in deeper as he stretched her. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels so fucking good,” he groaned. “Your tight cunt is so perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>“Draco, don’t stop, please.” </p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled himself back out one last time and pushed in to the hilt. He started at a slow rhythm, but quickly turned it into a punishing pace. His thumb moved around her clit, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. He finally had her in a bed, and he would be damned if she didn’t come with his name on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>She keened and squirmed under him, chanting his name like a prayer. Her knuckles were white from the grip on the sheets. Then she screamed his name and her legs shook. An O formed and her eyes screwed shut as he rubbed her clit through the orgasm. Her skin glowed in the moonlight.  </p><p> </p><p>His breathing became labored as he felt his own release coming. Draco picked up the pace again, thrusting harder and harder. He firmly placed one hand by her shoulder and bent down to nip at her neck, trying to fight the instinct to bite her and claim her as his. </p><p> </p><p>Relief flooded him as he tumbled over the edge. His strokes became erratic and he felt himself spill inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>His inner Veela was pleased that he finally slept with his mate. He felt the thrumming of desire begin to disappear within him. </p><p> </p><p>His wings erupted from his body and Hermione screamed. Draco quickly put his hand over her mouth. They would both be in hot water if Ginny came in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I have wings. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t know this would happen.” Draco pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>It was true. He didn’t know his wings would erupt at orgasm. All the times he’d masturbated to thoughts of her, all the fantasies he concocted, he’d never had his wings come out. The thought of scaring her sickened him. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, hoping she wasn’t going to run. Carefully, he lifted his hand off her mouth and sat up, giving her space. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco.” She reached out to stroke his wings. “These are beautiful.” Her eyes examined him, taking in every feather. </p><p> </p><p>He felt himself preen at her praise. He pleased his mate. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him. Draco pulled away from the kiss. When he looked down he saw their mixed come leaking from Hermione. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you stay?” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her. “Is that what you want, for me to stay? I know I have a lot to explain and I’d understand if you need your space.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me, if that’s what you want.” She smiled at him, hand on his cheek again. </p><p> </p><p>A broad smile spread across his face. “Anything for you.” </p><p> </p><p>He tucked in his wings and they settled under the sheets together. He felt himself drifting off to sleep with his arm wrapped around her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco felt warm when he woke up. Rolling over in the bed, he faced the rising sun peeking through the curtains. For the first time in his life, he let the warmth of the rays wash over him and pulled her closer, their legs tangling under the covers. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time, he let himself think of the possibilities of a life they could make together. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And I will hold on to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke up to the smell of sandalwood, apples, and the air after a storm. They floated into her senses, making her realize who was sleeping next to her. She turned to face him, a sting of pain reminding her what they had done the night before. A good pain, something she would want to experience again. </p><p>His chest rose and fell with the rhythm of tides on a beach. He looked at peace, more than she’d ever seen him. It brought a smile to her face. </p><p>Draco’s nose was still pointy, but overall his features filled out in his adulthood. He looked rather handsome, less ferret-like. She reached out and ran a finger along his strong jaw, admiring the defined lines it possessed. </p><p>His lips were soft, she remembered. He pressed tender kisses along her body, but heated ones to her mouth. His lips were warm and when he opened his mouth and his tongue moved across hers, she felt sparks fly. </p><p>Even though the color of his eyes were concealed, she knew the gray was flecked with hints of blue, and a ring of darker gray lined his iris. A storm is what those eyes reminded her of, one she decided she would want to weather for him. Those eyes drank her in like a man thirsting for water. They studied her as his hands and cock lit her body on fire. </p><p>She gazed at how his muscles were taut under his skin. They rippled and moved as he turned onto his back. One arm moved from his side to cover his eyes as he let out a long sigh. The sheets draped across him like the drapes on marble statues and she couldn’t help but stare. The sheets molded to his body, outlining his lithe form. </p><p>Draco looked angelic. </p><p>She had so many questions about Veela and their mates. She turned to her bedside table and grabbed her wand. </p><p>“Accio notebook. Accio quill,” she said with a whisper.</p><p>Moments later, both objects came flying into her hands. Hermione sat up and began jotting down her questions for Draco. She made a column on the right for her Draco questions, ones specifically about him as a Veela. The column on the left was generalized questions about Veelas and their mates. </p><p>She paused. <em> A mate, what did that mean for her? Would she change? How did Veela and human relationships work? If she wasn't careful could she accidentally hurt– </em></p><p>Centering herself, she stopped falling into the abyss and wrote out all of her questions instead. Every time a new one popped into her mind she added it to the list. </p><p>A warm hand slid up her back. “What are you doing, Granger?” </p><p>His voice was raspy and Hermione felt a warmth rush to her belly. She put down the notepad and quill on the bedside table as she looked over at Draco. </p><p>He wore an innocent grin, but his eyes were black with desire. </p><p>The warmth grew into a fire. She felt her nipples peak as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. </p><p>She moved to run a hand across his chest, tracing his scar from sixth year. She peppered kisses along his collarbone as she moved her leg to drape across his. </p><p>Slowly, she moved her hand down towards his erection. A sly smile crept on her lips as she gazed into his molten eyes. She moved the sheet back so she had room. </p><p>She lined him up with her entrance and began a slow pace. His head rubbed along the spongy spot she could never reach on her own. Hermione moaned. </p><p>His arms found her hips and began encouraging her to move faster. Draco’s breaths began to quicken with hers as they both chased their release over the edge. He chanted her name like a prayer. His hands gripped her hips harder as his fingers dug in. </p><p>She tumbled over and her walls pulsed around his cock. It only took a few more moments for him to meet her over the edge. Her name was on his lips as he came. </p><p>She carefully eased his softening erection out of her, come leaking out of her folds. Hermione lowered herself above his face and kissed him soundly. </p><p>“Good morning, Draco,” she said with a smile. </p><p>“A good morning indeed,” he said. </p><p>“We should get up and get ready for work, but I would like it if we could meet after to talk?” </p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes. He stopped his fingers as they trailed up her arm. </p><p>Draco looked at her. “If you have questions about Veelas and their mates, it would be best if you came to the Manor. We can talk there and you can read the extensive collection I have that helps to explain.” </p><p>“Brilliant!” A beaming smile graced her face and Hermione slowly got out of bed, walking towards the closet to grab clothes for work. “You need to get dressed yourself.” </p><p>Draco smirked at her as he followed her out of bed. </p>
<hr/><p>The towering, dark mahogany doors slowly creaked open on their brassy hinges. The doors to the Malfoy library were ornately decorated with intricate designs carved into the wood. It looked like the Malfoy crest in front of a tree. She made a mental note to ask about it later.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes focused on the aisles and rows of dark bookshelves. The smell of parchment, ink, and old books flooded her nose. She felt at home. Her fingers gripped around her bag.</p><p>A large hand found its way to the small of her back and lightly pushed her forward. The warmth radiating from it calmed her nerves. She was excited to be here, getting to research and learn more about Draco and the Veela side of him, but she still remembered her first time at Malfoy Manor. It had taken her ten minutes to finally step inside, but Draco stood there with her outside the front door as she processed her emotions. </p><p>Once inside, he had taken every opportunity to guard her from the portraits, even threatening to burn them if they so much as looked at her the wrong way. Draco had led her through the decorated corridors to the large doors, leaving her now standing in awe of the library and all the knowledge it possessed. </p><p>It was no secret the Malfoy family had an extensive private library, everyone in Wizarding Britain envied their collection of books and first editions.</p><p>She looked at Draco and found him staring at her. His hand fell from the small of her back as he looked away, a pink staining his cheeks.</p><p>“Malfoy, this library is beautiful,” she said.</p><p>“Thank you. There are some diaries about Veelas that I will need to grab for you because they are warded against Muggle–borns, but as long as I turn the pages you should be able to read them. I’ve been trying to crack the curses on them to get them safe for you, but I haven’t accomplished that yet.”</p><p>“Oh.” She smiled gently at him. “Since you have to turn the pages, maybe I could read them to you?”</p><p>“I think that would be rather nice,” he said with a small grin.</p><p>Her hand found his, intertwining their fingers. “Show me the way?”</p>
<hr/><p>It had been three hours and Hermione had been able to find answers to many of the questions plaguing her mind about being a Veela and being a Veela’s mate. </p><p>First, to be a mate meant the Veela would have an attachment to you of a romantic, sexual, and soulful nature that cannot be broken. </p><p>Second, Veelas know their mates by a song they hear when the mate talks. </p><p><em> How weirdly romantic </em>, Hermione thought.</p><p>Third, Veelas realize their Veela heritage around eighteen to twenty-two. Once their feathers unfurl for the first time, the drive to find their mate becomes their focus. When a Veela finds their mate, their instinct is to want to bond with them immediately. </p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“Malfoy?”</p><p>“Yes?” His head popped out of a row of bookshelves near the research table she was occupying.</p><p>“When did you realize you were a Veela?” </p><p>“Um.” He moved to join her at the table. “I knew when I turned nineteen.” </p><p>“Oh, so you’ve not known very long. When did you know I was your mate?” </p><p>He kept looking at the book on the table, some pink staining his cheeks. “The first day I stepped off the lift to start working at the Ministry after my house arrest was up. I heard you chatting with weaslette and I knew. Your voice was melodious, which has been described for centuries as a way to tell.” </p><p>Hermione felt her heart thump in her chest. “You knew and had to sit here for months waiting to go find your mate?” </p><p><em> To find me </em>, she thought.</p><p>“Yes, but finding out it was you made the waiting worth it,” he said. </p><p>Draco maneuvered around the table and stopped behind her chair. His hands moved to her shoulders and started massaging them. </p><p>“All this research has made your muscles tight, Granger. Care to have some help relaxing?” His voice was dripping with desire. </p><p>“We are in your library. We need to–” Her words were cut short as Draco kissed the place behind her ear. </p><p>She bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her lips. Hermione tried reasoning with him again as she picked up a large tome on Veela history. “We need to research things about your Veela side. We should know what we are getting into Malfoy.”</p><p>“Such a swot. How about I quiz you on what you already have read. One kiss for every correct answer, Granger,” he said. His lips continued a path to her jaw, making their way to her lips. </p><p>“Mmm.” She let herself imagine where the kisses could go. Draco wanted to play a game? Then she would win.</p><p>They made it exactly three questions before his light kisses turned into fervent ones. His lips were hot on hers as she backed up until her arse bumped the table. </p><p>Draco put his hands under her thighs and lifted her onto the tabletop. It was chilly, but she quickly warmed up as she spread her legs to make room for him to stand between them. </p><p>One of her hands played with the short hair at the nape of his neck, twirling it in her fingers. She let her hand feel the fabric of his knit sweater, soft compared to the hard muscles underneath. </p><p>Draco began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, stopping to lightly bite down on the spot where her neck met her collarbone. </p><p>Hermione felt the sting of the bite. She thought of the fact she didn’t even know what it meant to bond with a Veela. She wondered. </p><p>She tugged lightly at Draco’s hair. “What does a bonding ceremony between a Veela and their mate look like?” </p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Uh, well, it is intricate.” He scratched the back of his neck, breaking the eye contact.</p><p>She realized she rather liked looking into his storm grey eyes after he looked away. She wanted him to keep looking at her, she felt like she could do anything with the looks he gave her. Hermione willed her hand to stay by her side and not turn his face back to hers. Instead, she put her hand under her thigh so it couldn’t move. </p><p>“According to the diaries and books in the library it's practically the same as a wizarding wedding. The two bond their magic in a ceremony,” he continued. </p><p>Her mind wandered at the thought. A life with Draco Malfoy, something she dreamt about since their fourth year at Hogwarts, but a childhood fantasy. Now it was something in her grasp because of his Veela ancestry. </p><p>A chill ran down Hermione’s back and her hair stood on its end. “This isn’t a choice for you, is it? I don’t want you to be forced to love me if this isn’t what you want.” </p><p>She tried to put as much space between them as possible while still sitting on the table. Suddenly she felt so ashamed of herself. Taking advantage of someone who didn’t have a choice was everything she fought against in her magical creature campaigns. </p><p>“What?” He looked at her again.  “Hermione, a Veela’s mate is an attraction that is enhanced. The mates are people the Veela already had an attraction to in some way. When they realize their Veela side, the attraction is compounded.” </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. “You–no. Are you saying you already–no, there’s no way.” She felt her eyes widen at the realization. Her mouth hung open as she began to process his words. Draco Malfoy already had an attraction to her. </p><p>“The Veela side takes more into account, but typically it's based upon the desire of the heart.” He lightly placed his hand on hers. “And yes, my desire was always for you.”</p><p>She noticed how easily his hand covered her own. “So you want this? You want me.” </p><p>“As long as you’ll have me,” he said. </p>
<hr/><p>They spent the next few hours reading together. Eventually Draco stood up and stretched. She noticed how his body moved. How his shirt molded to his torso, and she imagined the taut muscles underneath.</p><p>She felt herself blush as she remembered their activities only a night ago. She pushed those thoughts away to focus on researching, but she already felt herself grow wet at the memory.</p><p>A little while later Draco asked to walk her to the terrace and showed her the gardens. With his hand on the small of her back, he navigated her through the rows of hedges on the manicured grass. He stopped to show her the marble fountains and different sculptures. Next, he led her to the greenhouses. Once inside, he walked beside her through the rows of tables. He pointed out all the different plants and flowers, naming each one. His hands caressed the petals as he spoke. </p><p>She watched his mouth form each word. She focused on the glint in his eyes as he showed her his wealth of a different kind, one they both shared. A type of wealth where they were equals. </p><p>He showed her the spotted flowers, the ones that had splotches of color over a white background. This made her think of his wings and the black tips. </p><p>“Malfoy, what color are the wings of a Veela? Are they always white?”</p><p>He sucked in a harsh breath and closed his eyes. “Traditionally they are white. But the choices I was forced to make during the war tinged them. The Dark Mark didn’t just mark my skin. It seeped everywhere and changed my wings.” </p><p>She felt her heart sink into her stomach. Hermione reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. She gave a small squeeze. “Your choice was taken away and I’m sorry you have two reminders of that. You were trying to protect your family.”</p><p>Hermione pushed onto her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Will you show me more flowers? I’ve really enjoyed the ones you’ve let me look at so far.”</p><p>They spent the next few hours walking through greenhouses, the conservatory, and all the lush gardens of the estate. Hermione asked him questions about the species and he shared his knowledge. She beamed at the blossoms and smelled the fragrant blooms.</p><p>The sun began to set and Draco escorted Hermione to the Floo in the receiving room. She realized how comfortable she had become with his hand at the small of her back, or when his fingers brushed hers. They’d slept together, but this was intimacy of a different kind. She wanted this intimacy too. Her mind recalled these fantasies she once had of him. They floated to the front of her mind, the ones of them studying together in the library, preparing for exams, or researching runes for projects. She always thought he would be a good study partner, his intellect matching hers, and she was right. </p><p>His voice broke her thoughts. “I’m glad you came today,” he said.</p><p>She didn’t know what to say without sounding stupid. “Thank you for inviting me.” She looked down at the black and white checkered tile and summoned all of her courage. “Where do we go from here, Draco?” </p><p>“Perhaps a date? A proper one.” </p><p>“Oh.” A coy smile spread across her face. “This wasn’t a date?”</p><p>“Well–do you want it to be?” He sighed. “Granger, I don’t want to force anything on you. You–” He choked on the words. </p><p>“Draco.” She placed her hand gently on the side of his face. “I told you I’ve wanted you for a long time. I didn’t just sleep with you on a whim. I want to be with you because I think you’re a good man. You have grown out of your prejudices and worked hard to get where you are.” </p><p>She thought of the previously unattainable desires she had towards him, the nights she spent thinking of him behind the curtains of her bed at Hogwarts. The dream of a chance with him, just a chance. Now, he was here with her, telling her that she was his mate and that the choice was her to accept him. How could she not want the man she’d wanted for years? The truth was, she would ride out all the headlines, dirty looks, and name calling she knew would be coming at them once the news of their relationship broke. </p><p>He loved her and would keep her safe no matter what the world threw at them. She knew this for a fact deep in her bones. Hermione looked at him, deep into his stormy eyes. She saw the future she always wanted staring back at her. The voice in her head told her to trust him completely and summon all the Gryffindor bravery she possessed to jump into this adventure with him.</p><p>She pulled her hand to fold in his. “I want to go on dates with you. I want to laugh with you. I want to sit in the library with you and read. I want you to tell me about different flowers and plants. I want to learn about your Veela side with you.” </p><p>A tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. “I want you. Please, please don’t worry you are forcing anything on me.”</p><p>His lips crashed onto hers, hot but pliant. A hand gripped her hip and pulled her close to his body. One moved to the nape of her neck, positioning her. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip, asking a silent question. </p><p>It felt like the world melted away. Her body felt at home in his arms. </p><p>She opened her kiss for him. Her tongue swept across his, the kiss deepening. She tugged his bottom lip with her teeth, and her fingers ran through his silky hair. </p><p>Her heart began beating wildly in her chest. </p><p>A low growl escaped from the back of his throat. The grip on her hip tightened, fingers digging into her skirt. He pulled her impossibly closer, his erection firm against her lower abdomen. </p><p>She wanted him. She needed him. Her cunt ached for his cock again. </p><p>The way he made her feel full was perfection. </p><p>“Where is your room?” She said.</p><p>“I’ll show you. Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p>The blue sheets were cool against her searing skin. It felt like she was set aflame every time his lips touched her. </p><p>She didn’t remember getting to his bedroom; it was a whir of lips colliding and tongues exploring one another. It was amazing their clothes didn’t become a trail to the room. She divested herself of her clothes, eager for his cock to be inside her.</p><p>He quickly undressed and moved his body over hers. His lips started with small pecks along her jaw. They followed the curve of her neck, down to the hollow parts of her collar bone. The trail continued down to her breasts. “Mm—Hermione you are exquisite.” </p><p>He paid careful attention to each one. He took his time teasing her with each touch. A light caress of his fingers grazing her pebbled peaks. </p><p>All the while she felt the heat pooling low in her abdomen from the anticipation. The memory of the way he stretched her made her burn even more. </p><p>Draco worked his way down to her sex. A smirk was painted on his lips. He slowly circled the area around her clit as one finger tested her entrance. Soon he increased the speed and pressure to her clit, all the while watching her carefully. </p><p>The sensations were overwhelming in the best way. She felt the tension pull her taut. She was racing towards the edge of pleasure, and then he stopped. </p><p>She huffed and locked eyes with him. “Draco, please!” </p><p>His fingers trailed down her body as his face moved over hers. Her breasts just touched his chest and goosebumps covered her body. She felt the tip of his finger tentatively push in her entrance at the same time. Slowly, he worked two fingers in her, pushing on the spongy spot that drove her mad. </p><p>He started a rhythm, working her and paying special attention to her G-spot. Hermione felt herself draw closer and closer to the edge. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she chased her release. She felt his eyes on her, his attention rapt. </p><p>He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Come for me, Hermione.” </p><p>She felt herself clamp down on his fingers inside her, then she barreled over the edge and screamed his name. </p><p>She floated down from her high. When she opened her eyes she saw molten lead in his. She felt his cock hard on her stomach and her skin prickled with excitement. </p><p>He guided the tip of his cock to her entrance and took his time pushing inside her wet heat. He groaned in her neck as he slowly pulled back out, his breath hot on her skin. </p><p>Her walls stretched to accommodate him, but it was still uncomfortable at first. Her body had to adjust to his size, but she knew it was worth it. The morning after their first time left her deliciously sore and she realized she wanted it again and again. </p><p>“Hermione, you feel so good,” Draco began a rhythm. “So tight and wet.” </p><p>Hot breaths left his mouth, and sweat began to form at his brow. His fingers found hers and they intertwined. He kissed her languidly, a contrast to the tempo of his hips. </p><p>She wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his thighs. The cord inside was pulling taut and she was desperate for release. </p><p>He pulled his hand away, thumb landing on her clit. “Come on my cock. Such a good girl, Hermione.”</p><p>The praise hit her ears and it was all she needed. She fell over the edge again, and saw stars as she fell. Another scream tore from her throat. </p><p>The next thing she felt was Draco’s irregular rhythm. He grunted and came, his body atop hers, pushing her into the mattress. She felt him pulsing inside her. She felt their mingled sweat. She listened for his labored breaths to even out. Minutes passed as they stayed there in the moment of post-coital bliss. </p><p>He pulled out of her and she felt his come leaking out of her. Draco cast a cleaning spell to make their shared fluids disappear.</p><p>He moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her, similar to the first night they’d slept together.</p><p>“Draco?”</p><p>He lifted his head. “Hm?”</p><p>“Can I stay here with you? It doesn’t have to be something that happens all the time or anything, just thought it might feel nice and–”</p><p>“You are welcome here anytime. You can stay as long as you want.” </p><p>She hummed in acknowledgement. </p><p>They stayed tangled up together until the sky changed from shades of gold and orange to hues of blue and black. They curled up together under the sheets. His soft snores filled the room. </p><p>She drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and protected.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who subscribed to this story! You are all wonderful and thank you for your patience. I'm sorry this took so long to get out to you, but I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>